Running Into Old Friends
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: It's Claire's twenty first birthday and Eve takes her to Dallas to go out on the town. They haven't spoken to or seen Michael or Shane for three years. When they find a club, some guys decide to drug Claire's drink. When Eve takes Claire back to the hotel, who is going to be there to help them? Two people they never thought they would see ever again... please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Running into old friends.**

Chapter 1

_**Eve's POV**_

Me and Claire have been living with each other now for quite a few years. I'm now twenty-two years old and Claire is now twenty. She's turning twenty-one today.  
We have been bestfriends since she moved into the Glass House when she was sixteen and I was eighteen. She began dating Shane when I began dating Michael...oh they were the days.

We haven't seen Michael and Shane for three years. When Claire left for MIT, I went with her. Me and Michael were in a rough patch in our relationship so I needed some time away from him. Although I didn't think I would be gone this long. Michael or Shane hadn't rung me or Claire since we left..probably because of the time difference or something.

But today, me and Claire were going to Dallas! Because its Claire's birthday I'm taking her to Dallas to crazy at all of the bars. Yeah, kind of dangerous for two young girls to be out on the town on their own but who cares! We are both old enough to drink.

'Hey, CB. You ready?' I say as Claire got ready in our hotel bathroom. We were in a big four star hotel in a huge room. The bathroom was awesome and the bedrooms were even better! I just wanted to stay in here throughout all of our trip...but I want to go and get pissed with my best friend to.

'Coming!' Claire shouts as she unlocks the bathroom door and steps out. Steam from the shower fills around the hall as the door swung open. Claire stood in a flirty red dress which stopped a little far up her knees. It was all rumpled up at the bottom left corner which made it look even more sexy. She wore tale bright red high heels to top it all of and her long, dark brown hair fell just above her waistline.

'God, CB! You look amazing!' I gawk. Claire's cheeks turn slightly pink as she does a little courtsey.  
'Thanks.' She giggles. 'You look great, too!' I was wearing the sort of same dress, but obviously in black. I had calmed down on the goth make-up as I grew older. I just wear some tinted foundation, black mascara, a small amount of black eyeliner and red lipstick. My hair was still black and it swayed down my shoudlers, stopping at the same length as Claire's in small waves.

'Shall we go have the night of our lives then?' I giggle and link arms with Claire. We walk out of our hotel room and into the lobby. No one was there, which was the same as we came. Only a few people were in the lobby so not many people must come this time of the year. We walk outside of the hotel and look for any bar we could see. We found one which lit up the whole street. It was called, 'Beamers Night Club.'

'Found one!' I shout as I drag Claire across the street to the end of the line to get in. Crap, it was huge. It must be a really good club. A bunch of guys were in front of us and when I let out a small groan of annoyance, they turn around to look at us. They look us up and down because giving us huge grins.

'Long line, huh?' One says. I sigh. 'Yeah.'  
'There is another way in, you know.' Another guy says. Me and Claire look at each other then back at the line that would take us hours to get to the front.  
'Is there?' I say, raising my eyebrows.  
'Yeah, round the back.' They say. We follow the two guys round the back of the club. It was about 9:00pm so it was dark. I instantly regretting taking me and Claire with these guys. Out of all the night clubs that were in Dallas, couldn't we have picked another one? We didn't even know these guys!

'Here..' One of them says. He lifts up a block of wood, leading to an outside area with tables and chairs. The garden of the club. As the block of wood got lifted, music flooded out around us and I instantly found the urge to dance. I didn't though, that would be weird. Me and Claire climb under the small gap in the wood and there we were, in the Beamer's Night Club.

'Wow, thanks!' I say as the guys climb under the wood behind us.  
'No problem.' One guy smiles as he rubs the dirt from his jeans. 'Let us buy you a drink?'  
'Sure.' I say and look at Claire who smiles and nods her head.  
'I'll have a vodka and coke.' Claire smiles and the guys nods and looks at me.  
'Beer.' I say simply. The guy who asked up for our drinks nudged the guy next to him and wiggled his eyebrows. The other one smiles and smiles at us before walking away. Me and Claire follow.

'No, no.' One says. 'You wait here.' And with that they both went inside of the club to get us our drinks. Me and Claire sigh as we sit down at one of the outdoor tables. God, it was warm.

'They're nice.' Claire smiles.  
'I know right? Hard to find some actual decent guys around here.' I say and Claire giggles.  
'That looks so pretty on you.' I say as I fiddle with the shiney pandora bracelet on Claire's wrist. I got it her for her birthday today.  
'I know, thank you so much.' She smiles.  
'Don't worry about it.' I smile. Just then, I see the two guys walking over to us with drinks in their hands.

'Ladies.' One says as he puts the drinks on the table. He was had short ginger hair and he looked slightly younger than us. The other had jet black hair and he was coloured.

Claire took her class of vodka and coke, which seemed to be fizzing more than usual and takes a bit gulp. 'God, I needed that.' She sighs. The two guys look at each other and smile. I raise my eyebrows at them before snapping the lid of my beer and taking a sip. It tasted normal.

'So, what're your names?' I ask as the boys stand there... watching us.  
They glance at each other before the ginger one says, 'Oh, you don't need to know that.'  
'Yeah, we best be going.' The coloured one adds. 'Have a good night.'

They both walk of, smirking and laughing. I shrug it off. No weirdo's are going to ruin mine and Claire Bear's night.

For the next couple of hours, me and Claire drank and danced. The two guys who gave us our first round of drinks kept on giving us more and more, then walking of. They were wierd... but I wasn't going to pass down free drinks!

Me and Claire danced, and danced, and danced. We couldnt get enough. By midnight, we were both drunk. Claire was very drunk, she kept on almost collapsing as we danced so I had to keep my hand on her fore-arm.

'Hey, Im going for a pee, coming?' I shout over the music. Claire blinks hard as she nods. I guide her to the bathrooms and leave her outside of my cubicle as I do my business. As I come out, I find Claire on the floor against the wall.

I gasp and run over to her. 'CB? Hey...Claire?' She wasn't answering me. She was concious but she wasn't responding. Her pupils were huge, and I mean huge. I put my hands on either side of her cheeks which were red hot. She was looking at me but as if I were something out of a cartoon.

Then it hit me. The guys who gave us the drinks...hers was in a glass..no lid...it was fizzing more than it should have been...the way the guys acted...they drugged her drink.

And by the looks of it, they didn't just drug one of them. They drugged every single one they gave her. When I let go of her head, she rolled onto the floor and hit her head. I lifted her up to look at me. She was still concious.

I started to panick. What if they put way too much drugs in her drink? She could have had an overdose..she still could...

Girls came in and out of the bathroom and as I pleaded for help, they just laughed.  
'Someone can't handle their drink.' One giggled.  
'Maybe keep the little ones at home next time, mummy?' Another said.

I wanted to get up and punch them, but that would mean letting go of Claire's head which meant she would fall back to the floor. The hotel is only across the street. If I get her there, someone will help.

I lift Claire up into my arms, which was hard because I was drunk and wobbling so it was hard to co-ordinate where I was going. I managed to get out of the bathroom and walked towards the door of the club.

As I walked out of the door, I saw the ginger and coloured guys sitting on the wall outside. As they saw us, they burst out laughing.  
'Having trouble?' The ginger one said. I ignored them. Concentrate on Claire, she needs you.

I made it to the enterance of our hotel and opened up the door. I managed to get into the lobby where nobody was. I looked around as I panicked. I lay Claire down on the floor as I looked. I saw two guys sat down on chairs, laughing with each other. I debated whether or not to ask for help, seen as though the last two guys werent exactly friendly with us. But I had to do it, for Claire.

'Hey! Help!' I shout, which got their attention. Both of their heads shot to me and as they saw Claire lying limb on the ground they both jumped up and ran over. They crouched down next to Claire. One of them put a hand on Claire's head.

'What happened to her?' He said.  
I raise my head to look at him the same time he did. 'We were at the club across the street and these two guys gave us drin-'

I couldn't believe who I was looking at.

**Sorry that this is really long, I didn't know where to stop it! What do you think so far? Please review!xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Running into old friends.**

_Chapter 2_

Shane's POV

This weekend me and Micky were going on a trip to Dallas. Michael had to record some songs for his new album but really we just wanted to get out of Morganville. Amelie was still a cold bitch, in my eyes anyway and Oliver was just as ruling.

The only good thing in Morganville was...well, having a best friend like Michael. I missed Eve being my best friend too. We had an amazing bond where we fight but still love each other. And Claire...I cant describe how much I miss her. Even though its been three years since I last saw them her and I cant get myself to date anybody else. Im twenty-two years old and havent got a girlfriend. I dont want one. I want Claire.

She went to MIT when she was eighteen and surprisingly, Eve went with her. Michael was absolutely heart broken but he tried not to show it. The night they left, I heard Michael crying in his room. He must have known that they werent coming back.

So this is why me and Michael need a weekend away, to get away from the memories and bad things. We were going in some hotel which is near some bars. To be honest, I dont think me and Michael would be going in any sort of bar, which is surprising. We would probably stay in the lobby of the hotel and have a couple of drinks there.

Which is exactly what we did. When we got to the hotel at about 10pm, we but our things in our hotel room and went downstairs to the lobby where we ordered loads of beer. We were planning on getting pissed tonight.

'So seriously, that girl down at Mickerbrook? Come on man, she was totally checking you out!' I tell Michael before taking a huge gulp of my ice cold beer. Wow, that hurt my teeth.

'God, dude... she looked at me once then looked away! That isnt checking someone out.' Michael shakes his head.

'You should so get in there.' I tell him.  
He sighed. 'Dude, we've had this conversation.'  
'Mickey, you have to get over Eve sometime... I miss her too but..you know..'  
'Oh yeah, and what about Claire? Don't you think you should get over her and get with someone else? Monica has been eyeing you up laterly.'

I stayed silent. I did need to get over Claire but I didnt want to. Some part of me still thought she was coming back. Although thats probably not the case. She will be twenty... or twenty one. Im not sure. She will probably have a boyfriend...or fiance...oh god, what if she's married and has a family of her own?!

'Stop over thinking it man, just forget about the whole subject.' Michael tells me. He must have read the expression on my face.  
'Sure.' I nod. 'Monica is trying to get at me though!'  
'Oh my god did you see her flirting the other week!?' Michael laughed, which made me laugh as I remember what happened.  
'Jesus Christ, she needs to work on those skills. Saying "I want you in my knickers" does not get a guy to like you. Especially not me!' I laugh. I take another gulp of my beer, but laugh in the process causing it to go all over the table. Michael burst out laughing and I punched him in the shoulder. 'Dude not funny!'

He still laughed.

Just when we were having a laughing fit, we heard someone yell.  
'HEY! HELP!' We both turned around to look in the direction of where the voice was coming from. It was from a girl sat on the floor. She had long black hair but I couldnt see her face properly but it looked like she was crying. Next to her was a girl with dark brown hair, lying on the floor. She looked hurt.

Me and Michael gasped and ran to the girls. We both crouched down and Michael lay a hand on the girls forehead who was lying on the ground. 'What happened?!' He asked. He was looking down at the girl on the floor.

'We were at the club across the street and these two guys gave us drin-' The girl begins to say, but then she looks up. Right at Michael. I stare at her for a few seconds, taking in her looks. God, she looked so familiar. I just couldnt place her face and it was driving me crazy.

'Oh my god.' Michael says softly under his breath. He must reconise her to. 'E..Eve?'

Holy Jesus in Heaven...it was freaking Eve! Eve Rosser! I knew I knew her! She looked at me and slapped her hand over her mouth. I looked down at the girl on the floor and moved her hair away from her face. She was unconcious but of my god... It was Claire. My Claire. She looked so... grown up. Her face had gotten more filled out so she looked more mature and older. Her head has obviously grown seen as though last time I saw her, her hair was barely touching her shoulders.

'Oh my god..' Eve says through her hand which still covered her mouth.  
'What are you doing here?' We all say at the same time. That was wierd, but all being here together was wierder.

'Me and Shane came here to get away from Morganville...I thought you were in Boston...' Michael says. He still sounded very, very shocked.  
'We were but its Claire's birthday... I took her to the clubs and...well, this happened.' Eve says, gesturing to Claire's body.

'Jesus..' Michael says. He looked like he was thinking for a few seconds then said, 'Where's your hotel?'

'Here..we live at the top.' Eve sounded shaky and scared.  
Michael looked at her for a few seconds before picking up Claire's limb body in his arms. It looked like she was awake now. But completely out of it.

'Get to the elevator.' Michael orders. Me and Eve run to the elevator and press the button. Eve pressed it repeatedly saying, 'come onn!'

Soon, the elevator doors opened and Michael lay Claire on the floor. She moaned and rolled over on her side.

'Claire..' Michael says as he crouched down infront of her. She had managed to get herself proped up onto the wall of the elevator. She looked at Michael and frowned before fall onto her side. If Michael didn't catch her, she would have gone on her face.

Michael picked Claire back up as the elevator stopped and opened up. Eve lead the way to her and Claire's hotel room and unlocked the door. We managed to get Claire inside the room and onto her bed.

She rolled over, got herself under the covers and mumbled, 'Bed time.' She turned away from us under the covers but Michael put his hand softly on her shoulder and pulled her back around.

'We cant let her sleep.. she might not wake up.' He says as he lifts Claire up. She let out a frustraited moan and tried whacking Michaels hand away.

'Get her to the bathroom..' Michael tells me. I put my arm under Claire so she could lean on me as we walked her to the bathroom.

When we got to the bathroom door, Eve pushed me inside. 'Run the bath!' She shouts. 'Get her out of her clothes and put her in it!'

'WHAT?!' I say. I could see Eve was still her bossy self. I had missed that though. 'I cant get her undressed!'

'You've seen it all before! Go!' She says as she shuts the bathroom door, leaving just me and a very out of it Claire. I sit her on her toilet seat and start running the bath. I then crouch down infront of her and she looks at me with lust in her eyes.

'Hey beautiful.' I smile. Not a very good time for compliments, seen as though she probably couldnt understand me. But when I was with Claire, I couldnt help but compliment her.

'I know you..' She says softly. She started to close her eyes and wobby forward but I catch her just in time and steady her. 'I know you..' She says again.

'Yeah..Im Shane..you remember me, right?' I ask. I was hoping so much that she would remember me but with the state that she is in.. she probably wouldnt.

'Shane..' She seemed like she was processing that in her mind. 'Shane...'

'And Michael.. you lived with us remember...?'

'Shane and Michael..' Her speech was slurred so I could only just make out what she was saying.

'Yeah, Shane and Michael.' I smile and move a piece of hair out of her face.

Just then, the water in the bath was getting to the rim. I turned of the tap and walked back over to Claire. I stood her up and kept a very firm grip on her as I unzipped her gorgeous dress at the back.

'Oooh, kinky.' She laughs and loses her balance. I catch her again before she smacked her head of the bath tub. I decided to leave her in her underwear... just for her dignity.

I helped her get in the bath.. although she tried to put up a fight about it. 'No, cold! Too cold!' She says. I frowned and put my hand on in the water. It was hot. You could even see steam coming off it.

'Come on Claire, it will help you stay awake and sober you up.' I say and help her into the bath. Once she gets in she lays down and puts her head on the side. She grabs the shower head and starts looking at it. I sit on the side of the bath watching her. Then she looked at me with a huge grin on her face.

Out of nowhere, she turned on the shower head and sprayed me all over. I yelped and jumped up, trying my best to keep myself dry. I grabbed at the shower head but Claire kept moving it out of my reach. I managed to grab it and spray her. She screamed and put her head under the water.

'NO!' I shout. I put the shower head down and lift Claires head up. 'BOO!' She shouts as she comes up from the water.

'Claire, dont do that.' I say breathelessly. She giggles and puts her hands behind her head. I look at her. I couldnt help but stare. The way she had gotten so..beautiful. She was absolutely stunning. I really hope that after this day... I can get my baby back.

**Sorry I ended it at a crap place :( Please review and thank you so much to everyone that already has! Next chapter will be about what Eve and Michael got up to whilst Shane was getting Claire in the bath ;) xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Running into old friends**

Chapter 3 - _**Just want to say a huge thank-you yo clairebear97 for giving me an awesome idea for this chapter! Thank you so much, it really helped! xxx**_

_Eve's POV_

So after I shoved Shane in the bathroom with Claire, it was just me and Michael. To be honest, I put Shane in there with Claire for a reason. I wanted to be alone with Michael. Could you blame me though? I havent seen him for three years and now we have a chance to talk to each other. I also wanted Shane and Claire to talk and be alone... although Claire would be falling asleep on him.

When I shut the bathroom door on Shane, I turned around to Michael. He was sat on the edge of the double bed looking at me. I smile and sit down next to him. I stare down at the floor but in the corner of my eye, I could see him watching me.

'Eve?' He says. I slowly pull my head up to look at him. His beautiful blue eyes were sparkling and the corners of his lips were tugging into a small smile. 'You look beautiful.'

I smile and turn my head down to the floor. I could feel my cheeks burning under my foundation. I felt Michael's cool fingers graze my chin and lift my head up to look at him. He was smiling his amazing rock star smile.

We lock stares for a few seconds, taking in everything that we had missed over the years. He hadn't changed..obviously. He was a vampire, he wouldn't change. He did look older though, in some sort of way. His muscles had gotten a bit bigger and his eyes had gotten more sparkle.

'God, I've missed you.' He says as he stares into my eyes. 'You have no idea how heart broken I was when you left and didn't come back to me... for three years.' His voice was calm but hurt at the same time. I instantly felt guilty and lowered my head, feeling tears prickling at my eyes.

'Im so sorry.' I tell him. 'We.. we couldn't go back. Claire had important classes to do at MIT. She only graduated last month so we couldn't come back. All I thought about was you though. Those days where I was in mine and Claire's dorm room whilst Claire was in her classes... I looked at the photos of all of us. How happy we all looked together. I don't understand why everything had to chang-'

'Shh..' Michael says as he puts his cool hand on my cheek. 'I understand, Eve. Claire's smart. Personally I don't understand how she could get any smarter than she already is but thats what she wanted to do. I respect that. We're here now. Together. That's all that matters.'

Tears were threatening to break out of my eyes as Michael carressed my cheek. I blinked them back as I gave him a warm smile.

'I didn't think you and Shane would still be together.' I say softly, trying to change the subject to prevent me from bursting into tears.

Michael frowned. 'Why? We've been best friends since high school.'  
'I know, but I always thought that you would go your separate ways. You know, you would be doing your music whilst Shane...well, you don't really know with Shane.'

Michael chuckled and looked down for a second. I had only just realised that he had my hand in his, rubbing his thumb softly on my fingertips.

'Well, I'm still doing my music. That's why I'm here.' He says. 'I've been recording new songs for my album. Shane...well, he's sort of like my manager.'

That surprised me. I didn't think of Slacker Shane to be the manager type guy. But it's been three years since I last spoke to them both, people change.

'Eve..' Michael says as he gently squeezed my hand. 'Eve, I still love you. So, so much. I have never stopped loving you.' I could see his cheeks turning a light pink colour, as well as his ears. I smile and put my warm and rather sweaty hand on his cold cheek.

'I love you, too. Michael.' I say. Our stares lock once more before I could see Michael edging closer to me. His lips were moist and slightly parted.

We were now inches away from each others faces. I could feel the heat of my breath radiating of him lips.

Just as our lips touched, which felt like heaven for a second, the bathroom door flung open revealing a very scared and frustraited looking Shane.

Michael groaned from the back of his throat and turned to look at Shane. 'Amazing timing, dude.'

'Its Claire!' His voice was panicked and very shaky. 'She's throwing up blood! Pints of blood!'

**So again, thank you to clairebear97 for giving me ideas for this chapter! I hope you liked it :) Im off school today because Im not well but Im going to be updating a lot throughout the day so keep a look out :) xxx As always, REVIEW! XX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Running Into Old Friends**

Chapter 4

_Shanes POV_

Claire was acting really weird when I was in the bathroom with her. First she sprayed me with water then she randomly ducked her head into the water, which scared the crap out of me. And then, out of nowhere... blood just came splewing out of her mouth.

It was like she was projectile vomitting, but a whole lot worse. It didnt even look like sick.. it was just pure blood coming out of her mouth.

I ran out of the bathroom to get Eve and Michael. They were sat on the big double bed and they were really close together. I must have ruined a moment between them from the way that Michael groaned at him. This was serious though.

'Amazing timing, dude.' Michael says sarcasticly. Right now really wasnt the time for this.  
'Its Claire!' I shout a little too loudly. 'She's throwing up blood! Pints of blood!'

Michael jumped straight of the bed and ran into the bathroom, Eve jumped up shortly after with her hands covering her mouth. I ran back into the bathroom to find Michael hovering over Claire as she threw up in the toilet. I have no idea how she got out of that bath that fast seen as though it took us about ten minutes to actually get her in.

'Shane.' Michael says sternly, trying to be calm but I could hear that he was scared in his voice. 'Call an ambulence. Now.'

I got my phone out with my shakey hands and called 911. I told them that I think that Claire may have had an overdose and that she was throwing up blood.

'Okay, there is an ambulence on the way to the hotel.' The women on the other end of the phone told me. 'Is she still throwing up blood?'

I pop my head around the bathroom door to find Claire with her head in the toilet, making wretching sounds. 'Yeah.' I say quietly.

'Keep her on her hands and knees, DO NOT stand her up. She would have lost a lot of blood therefore she would faint straight away.' The woman says. I wasnt really listening to her to be honest, I just kept on looking at Claire. My Claire. What if I lost her? What if this kills her? Oh my god!

'WHERES THE FRICKING AMBULENCE?!' I shout down the phone. My voice sounded shakey and scared and desperate but I really didnt care. I needed my Claire to be okay!

'Sir, Im sure the ambulence will be there any time. Please stay calm!'

Suddenly, there was a fierce knock at the door. I drop the phone and run to it. I open the door to find four paramedics stood with a lot of equipment.

'Shes in there!' I shout as I point to the bathroom. I follow the paramedics into the bathroom to find that they were pushing Michael away from Claire. He protested at first but then sat on the side of the bath with Eve. Michael put his arm around Eve and held her close as she trembled.

Watching them was like watching the old times. The way that Michael had his arm around Eve.. the way he stroked her hair and rested his chin on her head. The way Eve clutched his t-shirt tightly.

I wanted it to go back to the way it was. Old times.

I must have been thinking for a long time because when I looked back at the paramedics, they were lifting Claires limb body on a stretcher.

'What...why is she unconcious!?' I asked fiercly as the paramedics lead Claire out of the bathroom.

'We have sedated her so we can get her to the hospital to find out whats wrong.' One of the paramedics said. He then followed the others out of the door and into the elevator.

Me, Michael and Eve got in Michaels car and followed the ambulence there. I sat in the back as I watched Eve and Michael hold hands in the front. They had chance to talk, sort things out. I didnt.

I rested my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. I begged for Claire to be alright. For her to be fine. For her to get better soon and come back to Morganville to stay with me and Michael. And undoubtidly, Eve.

**Sorry its short, I didnt know what to do with this chapter! Please review though xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Running into old friends**

Chapter 5-I dont remember!

_Claire's POV_

My whole world was spinning. What was happening to me? Was I even alive? I didnt feel alive. I felt like I was floating. Everthing was black, yet at the same time it was white. Bright white. Blinding.

My breathing became heavy as I felt my whole body shift. I was in a bed, lying down, sleeping. Was I dreaming or was I awake? In a place unknown to my mind. I needed to find out. I couldnt stay like this. Where was Eve? What happened to me? We were getting ready for my birthday night out and then... then... then what happened? Last thing I remember was stepping out of the bathroom and showing Eve my dress... why can't I remember what happened next? Did anything even happen next?

I felt my eyes flutter open as blinding white lights hit me with force. I resisted the urge to close my eyes, I could have fallen back asleep and I really didnt want to. I had to find out what the hell happpened to me.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Whate the hell was that? That noise. I becan to sit up but my head hurt. Someone was pushing me back down. Back onto the bed. I couldnt see who it was but I could tell it was a female? Eve? Was Eve here with me? Please be Eve!

'Eve?' I choke out. I was hoping to see Eve delicate face pop up next to me but instead it was an oldish woman with a kind face.

'You're friends are waiting outside dear.' She smiles as she looks at machines next to me? Was I in a factory? No. It was too pretty to be a factory. I looked around more. My eyes were blury so I couldnt see much but I finally realised I was in a hospital. The white sheets and horrible feeling hospital pyjamas gave it away.

'What?' I say. The nurse must have known what I was talking about became she put her clip board down and pushed the covers up closer to me. 'You had a drug overdose, my dear.' What? Drug overdose? What? I didnt...what?! 'You're going to have to stay in here for a couple of days. A young man, Shane is outside. Shall I bring him in to see you?'

My eyes lit up and my heart began to race faster and faster. Shane? She surely couldnt mean the Shane I was thinking about. Not my Shane. He wouldnt be here. That would just be wishful thinking.

The nurse walked away towards the door. Leaving me completely starstruck. One minute she tells me that I have had a drug overdose then she tells me that the love of my life was waiting outside to see me. Not to mention that I havent seen him in years.

A few seconds after the nurse walked out. He walked in. She wasnt lying. There he was. In all of his glory. He looked taller and more gorgeous, although that seemed impossible, he was already perfect.

He smiled at me and walked over to my bed. He sat on the chair next to me and took my hands in his. He wiped at my face. He was wiping away my tears. I was crying.

'Hey.' He says. Hearing his voice pushed my over the edge. I burst into tears and I insta ntly felt his big arms wrap around me. He got himself comfortable on the bed as he pushed me softly onto his chest as I sobbed. His smell...so perfect. I clutched his top as I cried. What was happening to me? I felt like utter crap but I felt amazing because I had the man of my life here... with his arms wrapped tightly around me... was this real?

'Shh. Im here, I got you.' Shane whispers as he kisses my hair softly and rubs my back. 'Shhh..'

I felt myself drift back of into the darkness. I didnt want to but my eyelids were heavy and I couldnt keep them open any longer. At least I was falling asleep knowing that I had my man next to me.

**Michael's POV**

Shane had gone in to see Claire. He was nervous to see her but he just wanted to get in there and get his arms around her. Like what I wanted to do with Eve. We were both sat in an empty waiting room, giving Shane and Claire some time.

'What do you think they're doing in there?' Eve asks as she fiddles with her dress. It was late. Very late. About 4am maybe.  
'Talking.' I shrug. 'About their relationship.'

Eve nods and puts her arms around her bare arms. I frown and realise that it was freezing in here and Eve was in a very short dress with most of her skin showing. I stand up quickly and put my jacket around her shoulders. She smiles as she hugs it closer to her.

'Do you think thats what we should do?' Eve says as I sit back down.  
'Do what?' I frown.  
'Talk. About... you know..'

I nod. We did need to talk. Although I really did hope there was nothing we had to talk about. I loved her. I always have. Ever since she moved into the glass house, Ive loved her so much. At first she was like a little sister but then.. then it changed. I love her with all of my heart. I just hope she feels the same.

'I love you, Eve.' I say. Eve looks at me with anime wide eyes. I thought she was going to stand up and walk away but then she smiled and relaxed. 'I was hoping you were going to say that.' She sighed.

'Really?'  
'Yeah. I havent seen you in what, three years? And I havent stopped loving you. Havent stopped thinking of you, either.'  
'Neither have I.' I smile. I shuffled closer to her and put my arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to me. She was still shivering so at least I had an excuse to cuddle her.

'So what now?' Eve says after a few seconds of silence. I look at her side on. God, I forgot how utterly beautiful and perfect she was. I remembered that she was gorgeous but god, I forgot that she broke the radar of perfection.

I turn to face her. 'Now..' I say. 'Now we kiss.' Before she could say or do anything, I bring my lips to hers and electricity sparks through my body. She instantly brings her hands up to wrap around my neck. My hands go on her waist and I squeeze slightly as our tongues interlock.

I was in complete heaven but it was sadly disturbed. 'This is a hospital, not a kissing booth!' A passing nurse says. Me and Eve break away and look at the angry nurse who nods and walks away.

We both burst out laughing. It was perfect. Her laugh, god I've missed that so much. Eve takes hold of my hand as she lays her head on my shoulder. I lean my head ontop of hers as I twindle my thumb with hers. Things couldnt get any better at this moment in time. Nothing could ruin this moment. Ive finally got my girl back with me and I couldnt be happier. I loved Eve so much, it hurt.

**Sorry I havent updated! Here it is, hope you liked it :)Please review!xxxxx**


End file.
